Powered catamarans that have high-speed planning capability have been developed. Planing occurs when the catamaran is moving fast enough to achieve sufficient hydrodynamic lift to cause the vessel to rise vertically and the underside of the hull to skim along the surface of the water, rather than be supported by Archimedean buoyancy. Several hydrodynamic factors affect planing. These factors include the interplay between lift and drag, the shape of the hull's planning surfaces, and the aspect ratio of the hull.